


【好兆头】假如天使和恶魔在看《歌剧魅影》

by zyllovecharlie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyllovecharlie/pseuds/zyllovecharlie
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 1





	【好兆头】假如天使和恶魔在看《歌剧魅影》

“说真的，天使，你在浪费我们的时间。”克劳利拉过一张靠椅。  
“不不不，克劳利，”亚茨拉斐尔微笑着，“艺术从来不是浪费时间。”  
“我们本可以出去吃一顿大餐，还有甜品……”  
“这个可以等我们看完。现在吃饭有点早了，克劳利。”  
“噢……”天使不用回头也能想象出恶魔那种不耐烦的神情，但这并不妨碍他的好心情。  
“那就……《歌剧魅影》吧！”亚茨拉斐尔终于挑捡完毕。  
“那本书？勒鲁的那本书？”恶魔往椅背上一靠，“恐怖小说听上去还行。”  
“严格意义上来说，它并不属于恐怖小说。事实上，说是侦探小说加上一些怪诞成分在比较贴切。不过，我们是看它的音乐剧。”  
“噢，这我没有看过。我倒是看过那本书，一百年前。”  
“那我想你会很愿意欣赏一下。”  
这是一个或许可以称得上温馨的画面，天使和恶魔围在桌前看着《歌剧魅影》。在战后，这不失为一个消磨时间的好办法。当然，这是天使的喜好。  
天使已经不是第一次看这个音乐剧了，但对于他来说，艺术与第几次欣赏是没有关系的。  
所以他能在克劳利大笑着嘲笑卡洛塔“co-ack”的时候附和几声，也能在恶魔对改编的不满时安慰几句。  
“哈，魅影也太过深情了吧！明明艾瑞克就是一个恐怖的占有欲过强的男人！”  
“这里应该解释一下为什么要让手与眼齐高！他们是害怕被艾瑞克的绳索套住！”  
“波斯人呢？！”  
“噢，明明在书里艾瑞克就像一个魔鬼！”  
“这像一个爱情故事而不是恐怖小说！”  
“克劳利，你应该把注意力放在这些优美的旋律上。”亚茨拉斐尔劝道，“我们并不在乎书里所有细节，我们只需要剧情完整的一场美妙的音乐剧。况且，《歌剧魅影》原本就不属于恐怖小说。”  
恶魔感慨一声：“我更喜欢我的摇滚。”  
“克劳利，”天使还是微笑着，“偶尔也可以换换口味多欣赏一下其他作品。”  
“是的是的，你是对的。那么我们可以去吃饭了么？”  
“当然。我知道一家店，里面甜品很不错。”  
“那走吧。我们早该去了。”  
END


End file.
